DBS064
is the sixty-fourth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Vegeta's explosive power overwhelms Black. Vegeta continues beating Black with multiple punches and kicks. Zamasu attempts to go and help Black, but Gokū reminds him that he is fighting him. Vegeta launches a powerful ki blast at Black. However, Black shrugs off Vegeta's attack and begins laughing. Black has realized what has made Vegeta so powerful; Vegeta's anger has given him more strength which is something he overlooked. By making himself angry, Black turns his energy blade into an energy scythe. Black slashes the energy scythe at Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince easily dodges Black's attack. Although he wasn't hit by the attack, Vegeta is surprised to see that Black's scythe has opened a rift in the sky; Black himself comments that even he doesn't know what he did. Zamasu marvels at the power Black has obtained through anger. Suddenly, Zamasu is hit in the face by Gokū and is knocked down. Zamasu gets up and is not deterred by Gokū's strength. Black and Vegeta clash with Gokū and Zamasu clashing. A huge dust cloud is created from the clashes. Mai is overseeing the battle and is shocked that Zamasu is approaching them. Mai informs Bulma and Trunks whom the latter has fixed the urn. Bulma decides that Trunks will use the Demon Sealing Wave on Zamasu. Meanwhile, Gokū and Vegeta are confronted by Black clones that were created from the rifts Black created. Gokū and Vegeta destroy the Black clones but more are created as they are destroyed. Gokū attempts to use Instantaneous Movement to reach Trunks but is unable to locate his ki signature due to the rifts caused by Black. Black announces that he and Zamasu will fight fairly after Zamasu has killed Bulma, Trunks and Mai. Zamasu is approaching and Bulma goes to stall Zamasu by charming him while Trunks learns the Demon Sealing Wave from a video on Bulma's phone. Bulma's attempts to stall Zamasu fail miserably and Zamasu's glare knocks her out unconscious. Zamasu grabs hold of her while Trunks and Mai have arrived. Trunks seeing Bulma being grabbed by Zamasu reminds him of how Black murdered his mother; Trunks transforms into his enhanced Super Saiyan transformation and performs the Demon Sealing Wave on Zamasu. Trunks and Mai tell Zamasu to never underestimate the mortal as a shocked Zamasu is sucked into the arn and Mai closes the urn. With Zamasu in the urn, Bulma is revealed to be fine. Bulma asks Mai to seal the urn with the amulet. However, there was no amulet in the Time Machine because Gokū forgot to bring the amulet that Muten Rōshi made. Bulma, Trunks and Mai attempt to hold Zamasu in the urn but to no avail. Zamasu breaks free but the surprise trap by the mortals has left him uneasy. Black wonders why Zamasu's energy disappears and reappears and uses Instantaneous Movement to go to him. Due to Black leaving, the Black clones disappear, allowing Gokū to use Instantaneous Movement to teleport him and Vegeta to Trunks. Black appears before Zamasu while Gokū and Vegeta appear before Bulma, Trunks and Mai. Zamasu tells Black that they have underestimated the mortals and if they are to uphold their ideals, they must fight seriously. With the two gods in agreement, Black and Zamasu decide to use the Potara earrings. Zamasu places his Potara earring in his right ear, which glows and causes Black's left Potara to glow. Black and Zamasu begin merging and a bright light illuminates. Out of the light, a fused being is born. The fused being is wearing Zamasu's clothing but is coloured in grey and dark like Black's clothing. He has Zamasu's face but Black's hair style. The fused Black and Zamasu tell the mortals to revere the most powerful god. Trivia * Trunks performs one of Ginyu poses while trying to perform the Demon Sealing Wave. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes